Mominokigakure
Mominokigakure (Village Hidden in the Fir) is located on the eastern continent of Naruto World, in the Land of Dark Forests, and possesses its autonomous territory in snowy mountains, in fir-tree forests. Although a Hidden Village, Mominokigakure is the only one among the other Hidden Villages that is located in a main land of the continent and doesn't have a Kage as its leader. It is because that Hidden Fir Village does not directly belong to any specific lands. It has its autonomous territory on the north-east side of the Land of Dark Forests. It has separate, independent policy and its territory is impenetrable due to dense forests resided by dangerous spirits. The common style of Mominoki shinobi are green robes or kimono, black ninja suit, black furry boots to keep warm in constant snow, and Fir symbol bandanas - the grey bandanas with black fir-needle depicted on them. Most of them hang their small ninja tool bags on their thighs. Some of them, mostly known as 'The League of Swordsmen', possess special giant swords forged in Hidden Fir Village - the sharp swords that resemble fir-tree by shape. During Naruto Uzumaki's generation, when Lao Shin became the leader of newly rebuilt Mominokigakure, her younger brother, Nao Lin, revived the institute of the League of Swordsmen, as he was by then the only surviving Swordsmen League representative since the previous Village destruction. History Hidden Fir Village history consists of several phases, and counts many centuries. Founding Hidden Fir Village is one of the last Hidden Village ever founded in the world (both western and eastern continents). Before its creation, other Hidden Villages were already formed, including the administrative village of the Land of Dark Forests - Village Hidden in the Shadows, with Okikage in its lead. Other eastern Hidden Villages had Kage as their heads too, just like on the western continent. The people from Land of Dark Forests, and mainly the Hidden Shadow ninja, bothered the existing Shin-Lin Clan a lot, which at that time resided on Land of Dark Forests' territory, in north-east, in the snowy mountains and fir-tree forests. Legends told that a lot of spirits wondered in these forests. Shin-Lin clan was the mighty ninja clan of the east, which, apart from using Ninjutsu (they were highly skilled at it, mostly because of ancient Shin clan's heritage, as they possessed a lot of Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tōta and even Kekkei Mora - all being the nature combinations) they also possessed and used immense Soul Energy, the spiritual energy bestowed upon them from the spirits they had befriended since millennia. Shin-Lin clan leader, who possessed the Sacred Spirit part, Hell Horse named Diyuma, was called Diyuma Lord accordingly. They were really mighty ninja and didn't really like Shadow ninjas roaming in their forests and bothering them, attacking their clan a lot. Other than uniting their strength to get rid of Shadow ninja, Shin-Lin clan had another, and far more important reason for founding the village - they wanted to defend themselves from their centuries old enemies, the Hei clan, the ninjas well-known for their black powers and forbidden, terrific techniques of Black Energy. Thus, the Shin-Lin clan Elders decided to take action and form their settlement which would be well guarded and no one would bother them anymore. The Shin-Lin leader of that time, first Shin-Lin clan's representative's, Bara Lin's granddaughter, Oumi Shin, accepted the Elder's idea and founded the village, using her Shin-Lin heritage, Kekkei Genkai, Wood Release, to form houses, gardens, etc. Other Shin-Lin clan members helped her as well. The village, according to its location, was called the Village Hidden in the Fir (Mominokigakure). Shadow ninja and Land of Dark Forests Feudal Lord didn't like this new settlement on their territory, as it didn't really cooperate with any of them. So soon Shadow ninja attacked the Hidden Fir. However, Shin-Lin clan, who now resided in Hidden Fir Village, were a lot stronger than Shadow ninja, and after multiple defeats Shadow ninja formed a truce with them, and Land of Dark Forests gave them the piece of its territory, letting the Hidden Fir be an independent village with its own policy and laws. Thus, not wanting to imitate the other Hidden Villages, Hidden Fir residents, all of which were Shin-Lin clan members, didn't name their leader Kage, but instead went with their leader's previous name, the one they used at time of them being just a clan and not united settlement - they called their village's leader the 'Diyuma Lord', or the 'Sacred Lord'. The first leader of the Hidden Fir became its founder herself, the Diyuma Lady, Oumi Shin. After strengthening their village force and even acquiring some new settlers from different small lands - the other clans who wished to be settled in a village - the Shin-Lin clan, with their united powers, managed to tame the Hei clan and put them under custody into their village's territory, in a district right next to the village Elders' wooden mansion, so that the Hei clan could always be under strict supervision. Hidden Fir Village's Destruction Hei clan Elders always held grudges against the Shin-Lin clan, thus had a policy to never marry their representatives. But in time Hei clan members who didn't wield dark powers got accustomed to the peace and were happy to collaborate with Shin-Lin clan members, which irritated the dark power wielders of Hei clan even more. Thus, one day, the leader of Hei clan, Akuro, started plotting the destruction of the Hidden Fir and all of its residents, starting with Shin-Lin clan. However, he didn't make it, so he left this wish of his to his successor and only son, Akuno. Akuno himself got really mad when hearing the history of Hei clan his father drew in dark colours, and decided to take revenge. He started killing every member of the Hei clan who opposed his decision of Hidden Fir destruction, thus even killing his very own wife, who wanted to warn the Shin-Lin leader and the Diyuma Lord, Ikari Lin, in time. But as he got a grasp of his powers, Akuno's ambitions grew, and in order to obtain the hidden and legendary power of the Hei Style, the black energy of Cerberus, he sacrificed the sight of his very own son, Kokujin, resulting this latter to stay eternally blind. Thus Akuno indeed obtained the great power of black energy and succeeded in defeating Ikari, but before he could separate him from Diyuma and consume it, Ikari managed to hand it over to his eldest daughter, Lao Shin. At that time, the village was already burning, all of its residents, including all of Shin-Lin and Hei clan members, were killed by Akuno, and the seven siblings of Lao Shin, Ikari's seven younger children, were dying from their wounds, two of them, Nao Lin and Mao Shin, being already dead. Nao had even lost his head due to Akuno's strike. Lao Shin, dreaded from these horrible pictures, was shedding tears and had decided to revive her siblings using her Diyuma powers, but Ikari himself was against it, explaining that if she dispatched her Diyuma powers too much Lao would easily lose control, being still too young, and it would result in her being consumed by the spirit. However, Lao, being desperate, didn't listen, and before her dying father's eyes she dispatched her Diyuma spirit parts in all of her siblings, reviving them and making them undefeatable, leaving herself weakened and vulnerable. After seeing this, Ikari told Lao his last wish - she had to defeat Akuno, rebuild the Hidden Fir Village and revive the Shin-Lin clan, no matter what it costed, and after pledging this, he died. Lao and her siblings went on a journey towards the western continent via newly built Super Ocean Express ship traveling between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Dark Forests, and started searching for Akuno in the west, where he had fled to hunt the Tailed Beasts and acquire ultimate power, which would even exceed the one of legendary Kaguya Otsutsuki. Hidden Fir Village Rebuilt According to the FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto on wattpad by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8/ref=dp_byline_cont_ebooks_1, Lao Shin and her seven siblings manage to fulfill father's request, and together with their new friends, the western ninja - Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru - they defeat Akuno Hei, this latter dying in the battle. There in the west they also meet Akuno's only son, blinded young man, Kokujin Hei, who is attracted by Dao Shin's kind and tender personality. Kokujin also holds grudge against his father who, as he states, killed his beloved mother, destroyed his village, annihilated his clan and ruined his life. Because of this Kokujin also wants to take revenge on Akuno and 'return his clan's lost pride', according to his words. After defeating Akuno, Kokujin drops his surname 'Hei', which is associated to the blackness and evil past of his clan, and joins the Shin-Lin clan, soon even marrying Dao Shin and thus becoming an official member of the clan. He is thereafter called 'Kokujin Lin'. Lao Shin, her seven siblings and Kokujin, after bidding goodbye to their western friends (Lao being really sad to part with her lover Gaara), return to the eastern continent and rebuild the Hidden Fir Village on its previous place. The annihilated villagers' distant relatives who reside on other lands come to the newly rebuilt Village and settle there to honour their lost comrades. Thus, the Hidden Fir Village becomes populated anew. Locations *'Shin-Lin Mansion of Lords and Elders '*'Ninja Academy '*'Swordsmen League Dojo '*'Mominoki Forge of Swords and Ninja Tools '*'Mominoki Dance Club '*'Mominoki Library of Ancient Times '*'Mominoki Five-Star Hotel '*'Hei Clan District (Non-existent in newly rebuilt Hidden Fir Village) '*'Mominoki Forest Park '*'Mominoki Fir Forest Reserve Centre '*'Diyuma Temple '*'Mominoki Forest Spirits Temple '*'Mominoki Intelligence Department '*'Mominoki Battle Arena '*'Mominoki Exam Arena '*'Fir Forest Inn '*'Mominoki Ranger Force Department '*'Restaurant 'Dark Forest' '*'Mominoki Prison '*'Mominoki Hospital Clans '*Shin-Lin Clan (Lords and Elders) '*'Hei Clan (No more existed in newly rebuilt Hidden Fir)